Shaken Orbit
by ilovedyouguinevere
Summary: When Collin discovers that he is a werewolf his life his changed forever. Oh, and his worst enemy has imprinted on his sister.


POV: Collin

My entire life had changed overnight and the only person I could think of to put the blame on was Sam Uley. I knew it wasn't his fault and I should be blaming the bloodsuckers but I had to put a face to the problem and since I didn't know any of the leeches personally Sam was left with my scathing anger.

"Why me?" I screamed into his face. We were in the forest and I had just mustered up enough control to phase back to human. As you can probably guess, I wasn't taking the whole werewolf thing very well. Thinking back, I should have been more reasonable but at the time I was just so furious that all I could think of was the red hatred coursing through my veins.

"Collin, things will get better" he reasoned " we were all hurt and confused when we first discovered it as well but after a while we got used to it and learned to live with it. Your life will stay the same when you're not patrolling and you're young so we won't even make you do much"

I took a deep breath and tried to put the urge to scream at the back of my mind.

"So, what now?" I asked. My voice cracked in the middle.

"You can choose to tell your family or to keep it a secret from them" Jared said from the side of Sam. He had just phased back and was trying to make this a little easier for me by talking in a friendly tone.

Jared helped. He was a family friend so at first it was a big surprise to hear him in my head with Sam and the others but now that I thought about it, the familiar face would help me transition into this new life.

Telling my family would be the best option. I lived with my grandma and twin sister Tanna so it wasn't a lot of people to tell the secret to. My grandma was pretty reclusive so I could trust her not to spill the beans and I could definitely trust my sister. She and I were really close and I was pretty sure that once she got over the shock she would take the whole werewolf thing well. At least I hoped she would.

"I'll tell them" I said to no one in particular.

"But don't tell anyone else or the elders will skin you alive" Paul added with a smirk which implied that I was a stupid kid who didn't know any better. I hated it when people did that.

I sighed and turned around to go home. It was late and my gran would be getting worried. As I pushed through the thick undergrowth I tried to think of a way which I could tell her and Tanna without being too rash or freaking them out.

I had started to phase on my way back from school. The pack had obviously been keeping tabs on me because the second I fell to the ground Jared came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I was left shouting while he ran into the forest and before I could break free I phased and was left screaming about something completely different.

That had been a few hours ago. It was dark now and I would usually have trouble finding my way back through the dense trees but thanks to my new wolf senses that wasn't a problem. I hated that it was helpful to be this monster. It just made it harder to abhor it.

The only member of the pack I knew personally was Jared but I'd heard of Sam and his "followers" before. To be honest it sort of creeped me out. I knew that they were doing good for La Push but that didn't stop me from being a little intimidated by them. The way that they were always together and how they all looked the same had an almost horror film like appeal and it made me want to be sick. I told myself there and then that I wouldn't let my life become controlled by Sam and the pack. When I wasn't patrolling or whatever I would be living my life, not following them around like a puppy. I wasn't any of their ages so it would look weird as well.

I was wearing the remains of my pants so I decided to go in my house through the back door and sneak into my room to change. If they asked any questions I would pretend that they had just not heard me come in.

That turned out to be easier than I expected because my sister was in her room and my gran was around the side of the house watering the plants. I changed into a t-shirt and some jeans and pulled on my old pair of trainers (my new ones were somewhere in the forest ripped to shreds).

I had decided to wait until the right moment to tell Gran and Tanna. Something inside of me told me that now just wasn't the right time and I knew from past experience that trusting my gut was a good thing to do.

I noticed that my favorite meal, Lasagna, was in the oven and that helped improve my mood a little. The TV was on and I sat down to watch CSI only to be interrupted by my sister.

"Where were you this afternoon?" she asked. Why did Tanna have to be so perceptive?

"Uhh… the beach" I lied "the weather was good so I decided to go for a swim"

She shrugged and sat down on the couch next to me. Lots of people say she and I look the same but I don't see it. We both have dark hair but her eyes are green and mine are brown and I'm about a head taller than her. We're really close and it feels wrong lying to her but I'm trusting my gut for now. It isn't the right time.

I hope the right time is a long time from now.


End file.
